Back
by brokengirl24
Summary: "Don't think this is over. I'm back and I intend to raise hell in each one of your lives. You have no idea who I am anymore nor what I am capable of doing," Nikita warned them... AU story. Michael and Nikita pairing. A story with Michael and Nikita and a bunch of other characters in the mix. R


**Hi guys. ****I'm back. I know it's been what? Nearly a year? I'm sorry for that. For the past few months, I kept coming back to this story and I was going to post it earlier(right after we found out Michael's last name) but I just didn't have time. It's basically the same story I used have on here but I changed it up a little.**

******All I'm going to say about the finale yesterday is that IT WAS AWESOME. Bittersweet but AWESOME. I cried throughout the episode especially at Michael's line, "If you die, I die". That made me burst into tears and sobs. Thank goodness I bought a few boxes of tissues a few days before. Now I'm waiting for the movie sequel. Like it has to happen. Maybe a few years down the road, NIKITA could be like Veronica Mars and we get a sequel to the finale. I already have so many ideas on what they could do as the movie.**

******I'm tempted to write it down and turn into a story, but quite frankly, I don't know if I'm capable of writing it. It'd be awesome to do as a collaboration between some Nikita fan-fiction writers though.**

******Anyways enough of my ranting.**

******I don't own NIKITA or Victoria because I borrowed her from REVENGE. Any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine.**

******I do own:**

******-Carter Bishop  
********-Emilia Collins  
-Anna Bishop  
-Cynthia Bishop  
-Elena Udinov  
-Alexander Daniels  
-Katherine Peterson**

******Besides those seven characters, I do not own NIKITA or Victoria or some of the plot summary because I borrowed it from watching one of those shows in spanish(they are so much more dramatic). I used their platform of "This woman gets convicted of a murder she did not commit and her husband decides to cut off all ties with her. She comes back after a number of years ready to find who really killed her friend and because her husband, his family, and their friends decided that they would lie to the kids, she also has to regain the love of her children." I did my own spin on it using Division and everything.**

**Anyways enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

"It's time to go," Nikita told the group that had been standing in the same spot for the past few hours. Looking over their shoulders, she could still see the blood from where the bodies of Alexander Daniel and Katherine Peterson had fallen. While the rest of Division personal surrendered after Nikita confirmed President Kathleen Spencer had given her word that they would not be harmed or prosecuted if they surrendered, Alexander and Katherine decided to fight till the end. It was a bullet to the brain that had ultimately ended the once powerful leader of Division, Alexander while a bullet to the heart killed the once manipulative and heartless therapist of Division, Katherine.

Their bodies were taken away in body bags soon after they dropped to the ground. The farm-house above Division was cleared out while Division personal watched. Nikita had invited the President and Ryan Fletcher to speak in Alexander's office about to do and it was quickly decided to continue to run Division and clean up the messes left behind while also turning the once illegal and rogue organization to a legal one.

"What's next?" Owen asked as he walked up to her.

"Division will continue to be run while the messes it left are cleaned up. President Spencer wants Division to be turned to a legal organization and she wants Ryan and myself to run it,"

"Are you going to do it?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know. I figured when we did finally take Division down, I could leave and go get Alex and Carter back,"

"You can still do that," Sara said.

"You could balance it out," Ryan said as he zipped up his jacket.

"I could. It wouldn't be hard,"

"So it's settled? You and I will run Division together?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Nikita confirmed.

"Perfect,"

"Where will we go now?" Sonya asked.

"To a hotel and then tomorrow head back to the city. We all need our rest,"

"That's right," A voice said and Nikita whipped around, pulling out her gun as did the others.

Ari Tasarov put his hands up in surrender, "I come in peace,"

"What are you doing here Ari?" Nikita asked, narrowing her eyes at the leader of Gogol.

"You finally took down the organization that hurt you. I congratulate all of you on a successful mission. Alexander and Katherine got what they deserved in the end. It's a pity I didn't get to see them die,"

"Ari, what do you want?" Nikita asked.

"I have a family, Nikita. A son, a daughter, and a wife who needs me. I've lied to my wife ever since we got married. You should know how it feels to be lied to no?"

"Unfortunately so,"

"Sergei Semak is too corrupt and powerful. He needs to be... replaced," Ari choose his words carefully.

"Elena is not interested in running Zetrov, Ari," She stated. The daughter of the late Nikolai and Katya Udinov had made it very clear she had no interest in running or even being part of Zetrov.

"I know. I need him to be killed before he orders a hit on my family or my wife leaves me. All I ask is that you get rid of him so Gogol can become an independent legal organization like Division. Like the organization you are hopefully going to turn Division into,"

"Who will run Zetrov when Sergei is taken out?"

"The board will appoint a new leader of Zetrov,"

"Do you have any interset in running Zetrov?"

"Of course but it comes down to what the board says,"

"And if the board appoints you? How do I know you won't corrupt it even more?"

"If that is to happen, then you have my word, there will be no corruption in Zetrov. All I want is be able to go out to the markets with my family without looking over my shoulder,"

"Give me a few days to think about it,"

"Seems fair. We'll be in touch. My number is on this card," He held up a small white card and handed it to her.

"Okay,"

"Again, congratulations on bringing down Alexander and Katherine," He gave her a nod before walking back to the awaiting black van.

* * *

"Michael's been a busy man," Sonya said as Nikita packed. Nikita looked up from her packing.

"What has he done?" Nikita asked as she folded her clothes.

"He's created a large company,"

"With all the time he had away from Division, I'm not surprised. Anything about the family? Does he mention me whatsoever?" She questioned.

"He has two children, Alex and Carter. His mother and father are both deceased. His mother's aunts live with him and his children. He doesn't make any mention of you from what I've searched,"

Sonya turned her chair around and looked at Nikita, "How do you plan on confronting him?"

"Michael's aunts were always big on appearances and events. They required that everyone in the family attend any event they were going to. Michael would always go and I'd always go as his date,"

Sonya nodded and turned around, placing her hands on the computer keyboard, "So an event,"

"Any event that they are listed to attend,"

Sonya nodded and began her search, "I've found a few that are coming up,"

"Do a specific search and make sure Michael Bishop, Cynthia Bishop, Anna Bishop, Percy Rose, Victoria Rose, Amanda Jones, Philip Jones, and Seymour Birkhoff are in attendance,"

Sonya nodded again as she quickly entered the last name before the computer did a quick search and the results pulled up, "Two events are coming up where all of them will be in attendance. There's a fundraiser tomorrow night and a gala for some artist next saturday,"

"What's the fundraiser for?"

"It's for charity. There's a few big names set to attend,"

"Like?"

"Senator Kerrigan is to attend as well as Senator Herek, Senator Pierce, Senator Irving, Senator Chappell and Senator Markus. Morgan Kendrick, Director of intelligence is also on the attendance list,"

Nikita smiled, "All people who owe me a favor or two for saving their lives,"

"So I assume you'll be attending?"

She nodded, "Which ones are in town?"

"Senators Kerrigan, Herek, Chappell and Pierce are all set to arrive tomorrow but Senator Irving and Director Kendrick are in town,"

"Get me the name of the hotel Director Kendrick is at and his room number,"

"Okay," Sonya said as she searched for the information.

"Why don't you stay here? It's been your home for the past few years," Sonya asked.

"It'll always be my home but I need to be closer to Alex and Carter. I always liked this place because of how far it was from everything. The chance that I would ever run into anyone from my past was next to impossible. Now I need to be as close to my past as possible. The apartment i'm moving into is perfect. It's close enough to Michael's company that I can easily run into him but far enough that it won't raise any suspicions. It's also close to the school that Alex attends and Jaden will be going to that school as well,"

"That makes sense. What are you planning to do with the loft then? Or the building? It's quite large and has many floors. It's practically a hotel,"

"I'm going to do a little remodeling. Get the walls repainted, windows replaced, and such. I want it restored to its original design,"

"Sounds good,"

"Yeah. Have you found an apartment yet?"

"Yes. It has two bedrooms and the living room is quite big. I packed up my things before we left Division so i'm going to go get them tonight and come back tomorrow,"

"That's good,"

"Yeah. Anyways, I found the info on Director Kendrick's hotel and room number,"

"Perfect. Send it to my phone," Nikita grabbed her phone off the table and a jacket.

Sonya turned around and looked at Nikita with a raised eyebrow, "You're going now?"

"Might as well,"

"Okay. I'm sending you the info right now," She nodded and turned around.

* * *

"Nikita, what a surprise," Morgan Kendrick said once he closed his hotel door. Nikita sat in the middle of the bed, one leg over the other, smiling. She stood up and they shook hands.

"Word got around that Division was taken down. Both Alexander and Katherine are dead in the morgue and are set to be turned into ashes," He told her as he took off his jacket.

"Good to know,"

"I know your not here just to chit-chat, so let's get to the point. What can I do for you?" He said as he crossed his arms.

"I need a favor and seeing as I saved your life more than once, I earned myself a few favors from you. Now I need to use one of those favors,"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"You are attending the fundraiser tomorrow night correct?"

"Yes that's correct,"

"The Bishops are to attend tomorrow and I need to be there. You are my way in,"

"Is your reason for wanting to be there when the Bishops are attending a good or a bad thing? I want to know whether I need tighten my security or not,"

"Depends. I'm Michael Bishop's ex-wife," She crossed her arms.

"Michael Bishop? Division Michael Bishop?"

"You know him?" She was surprised.

"Alexander liked to bring Michael along as his bodyguard back when I was just starting out. After a while, I stopped being surprised when he was brought along. He always had this cold look to him. Always stayed at Alexander's side and never failed to show me that he had a gun and he could use it if Alexander told him to. I thought he gotten canceled when he stopped going with Alexander to events. You can imagine the shock when I saw him at an event with his family,"

"Oh. Well I'm his ex-wife and I happen to hold a grudge against my ex-husband,"

"But your Division. Alexander always told me that he would never allow relationships between recruits, much less agents," He was confused.

"I wasn't when I met Michael. While Michael was Division, I was simply a broken girl who Michael fixed. I was Michael's cover until I was convicted of a murder that I did not commit. Michael cut his losses and left me to rot in prison for the rest of my life. It was a few years later when a Division recruiter happen to be there during one of my weekly breakdowns. He saw potential and he took me back to Division. As much as I say I hate Division, if it wasn't for Division, I would still be prison. Now I'm back to find answers and get back whats rightfully mine,"

Kendrick nodded, "Okay, well I can't say no. A favor owed, is a favor owed. You're going with me tomorrow to the fundraiser,"

"Perfect,"

"I'm going there by limo, so I'll pick you up at 8,"

"I'm in the process of moving so I have a new address,"

"You have my number so just text me your address,"

* * *

"You look beautiful as always, Nikita," Morgan Kendrick said as they got out of the limo.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad Director,"

"Nikita, call me Morgan. We're past the formalities no?," He asked putting his arm out for her.

She placed her hand on the crook of his arm before they walked into the event, "Of course,"

"Wine?" He asked as a waiter stopped with flutes of wine. She nodded.

"Just one," she said as he handed her one and got himself one.

"Any sign of them?" He asked as they walked around.

"No, but they should be here somewhere,"

"If I see Michael, we'll go straight up to him,"

"Okay,"

"Relax and enjoy the event, Nikita. This isn't a mission, it's just an event," He told her and she nodded before drowning the rest of her wine in one sip.

She scanned the area and saw Michael with Percy near the bar, talking "Michael is over there near the bar with a man named Percy. He's a longtime friend of Michael's and Victoria's husband,"

"Any sign of the rest of them?" He asked.

"No. It's two floors, the rest of them could be anywhere. Approaching Michael now when he's with Percy is easier than approaching when he's with the rest of his family,"

"Okay come on then,"

* * *

"Emilia should have come with you Michael," Percy said.

"She wasn't feeling so well and I wasn't going to force her to come. After this is done, I'm dropping by her place to check up on her," Michael responded as he took a sip of his wine. Looking over Percy's shoulder, his eyes widened and he nearly choked on his drink.

"Michael!" Morgan greeted as Percy turned around to see what had caused Michael to nearly choke. Shock filled his face as he saw Nikita on Director Kendrick's arm, before he quickly recovered.

"Director... how are you?" Michael asked trying to keep the shock from his face. He hadn't seen her since he came for her signature on the divorce papers. She looked completely different from the last time he had seen her. Her hair was completely straightened and she had makeup on, more than he had ever seen her wear. She wore a silver plunging v-neck dress that had a spider design look to it, with black heels(AN: it's the dress Nikita wore in the pilot episode of season 1).

"I'm well, how about you?"

"Good. This is my friend, Percy Rose," Michael introduced.

Morgan shook the outstretched hand of Percy's with his free hand, "Michael, Percy, meet my date for the night, Nikita Mears,"

"Nice to see you two again," Nikita smiled widely shaking his hand. She was enjoying seeing them try to keep it together. Especially Michael, who couldn't his eyes off her. She had seen his eyes roam over the dress that years before, she would have never worn.

_Bet you thought you'd never see me again huh? _She thought.

"You know them?" Morgan asked, playing along.

"Morgan, Michael is my ex-husband and Percy is a former friend," She told him, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Really? Interesting,"

"Indeed it is. Especially since we haven't seen each-other in years," Nikita said as she grabbed another glass of wine and drowned it down.

"How do _you two_ know each-other?" Michael asked trying to keep his voice steady. Percy looked at the Director and Nikita, awaiting their answer.

"Mutual friends,"

Percy opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, another voice intervened, "Nikita!"

Nikita turned around, smiling as she saw Senator Kerrigan, "Senator!"

They exchanged a quick hug before he looked at her attire, "Looking stunning, Ms. Mears,"

"Thank you Senator,"

"She's your date Director?" Kerrigan looked at Nikita before looking at Director Kendrick.

"Yes she is,"

"Knowing her, she's being the perfect date no?" Kerrigan asked with a grin.

"She makes me feel young, Senator," Kendrick laughed.

Kerrigan chuckled, "With someone like Nikita on your arm, who wouldn't feel younger?"

"I'm sorry Senator, let me introduce you to some old friends of mine," Nikita said before he could speak another word.

"This is Michael Bishop and Percy Rose," Nikita introduced before Senator Kerrigan shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you two," Kerrigan gave them his signature gold smile.

He turned towards Nikita, ignoring Michael and Percy, "Quite a few of our friends are Nikita. Senator Pierce as well as Irving, Herek, Chappell and Markus are in attendance tonight,"

"Hopefully I'll see them all tonight. It's been so long since I've last spoken to them,"

"Yes, especially considering everything that has happened. News did spread quickly of the power change and I'm sure they are eager just like I am, to know what you plan on doing with that,"

"I was thinking so I won't have to tell my plans over and over, that we should all meet, lunch or dinner, and discuss," Nikita suggested.

"Splendid idea. I'll have my assistant set it up,"

"How about we have at my place? I'm sure it's big enough to sit everybody,"

"I was thinking somewhere outside of New York, away from all the people. Privacy is important in a matter so delicate,"

"I have a place on upstate New York, the country side, that would work. It's a big house, a lot of land, the closest house is about a mile away. It's a beautiful house, two floors, with a long driveway and a private garage,"

"If we're voting then I say we have it at her place in the country. The place works perfectly," Director Kendrick nodded in agreement.

"We'll have there then," Senator Kerrigan smiled.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to my wife before I end up sleeping in the dog house again. Very cold place," He joked as he looked over at his glaring wife across the room.

"Nice seeing you two," He said towards Nikita and Director Kendrick.

He turned towards Percy and Michael,"And nice meeting you two," before walking away.

* * *

"So where are the others?" Nikita asked after Director Kendrick excused him to go the bathroom.

"Around," Michael answered.

"How did you get out?" Percy asked.

"Long story,"

"We have time," Percy said.

"I rather tell everyone at the same time. I don't like repeating things," She answered as she scanned the crowd.

"You've changed," Michael noted.

She snapped her head at him, "Of course I did. I had to when you left me to rot in prison, you bastard,"

"I had to do what was best for my family,"

She scoffed, "No, you did what the others told you to do,"

"I make my own decisions-"

"Save it for someone who doesn't know you, Michael,"

She glared at him before Director Kendrick rejoined them.

"Ready to eat?" He asked.

"Yes. Michael and Percy already invited us to sit at their table,"

Before Michael or Percy could say anything, Director Kendrick smiled, "How nice of them to do ask,"

"Now where's your table?" Director Kendrick asked.

"Right over here," Michael said as he began to lead them towards the table on the second floor.

* * *

"Oh, you finally decided to come join the rest-" Anna stopped as her eyes landed on Nikita and Director Kendrick.

"Hey Anna," Nikita's voice prompted the others who were already sitting to look up in shock.

"Wow. Very quiet. Victoria, you look like you've seen a ghost," Nikita laughed as Director Kendrick held out a chair.

"Thank you, Morgan," Nikita thanked him as she sat down. Michael reluctantly took the seat, on her left side while Morgan took the seat on her right. Percy walked over to his wife, who had an open seat next to her.

"Everyone, this is Morgan Kendrick, director of intelligence," Michael introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Morgan smiled before he took out his cellphone, checking for any new text messages.

_To: Morgan Kendrick_

_From: Nikita_

_Excuse yourself from the table. Tell them you just saw someone you need to speak to. Senator Pierce is at the other table and so is Senator Irving._

_-N_

Locking his phone, he looked over and saw Senator Pierce.

"If you excuse me, I need to go speak with one of my old friends,"

"Who?" Nikita asked as Morgan stood up.

"Senator Pierce,"

"Tell her I say hello,"

"Will do. I'll be back," Morgan waved at them before walking up to Senator Pierce.

"How did you get out?" Cynthia asked once he left.

"I made friends in prison. Those friends had friends on the outside who had friends who were lawyers. They fought my case, and eventually got a judge to grant me freedom. I've been out for a while. A couple of years, maybe 5 or so,"

"Why return now?" Amanda asked.

"I tied up all the loose ends. Well I tied up enough loose ends that I can be here. Even I was out, I never felt truly free. Anyways, I spent the last couple of years, carefully planning my return. I made a few trips to Europe and went to a few galas and charity events. I made a few friends and definitely created a small fortune for myself,"

"To everyone at this table, you will always be the girl who Michael had to protect, no matter what," Victoria hissed.

"You always hid behind Michael and he fought your battles because you were scared and broken and needed him to protect you from everyone, even yourself," Anna snapped.

"I can tell you, I'm no longer that girl. I'm someone who can fight her own battles and doesn't need a man to lean on for support," Nikita stood up.

"I'm here for Alex and Carter. I'm here to find who really did pull the trigger and killed Kelly. I'm not here to make amends with you people. I'm not here to get back with Michael because believe me, he's nothing but a bastard who had no guts to fight for my freedom,"

"Sorry to break your little plan Nikita, but to Alex and Carter, you died in a car accident on our trip to Michigan, over 10 years ago," Phillip Jones stated.

Nikita snapped her head towards Michael glaring at him, "Is that true?"

He nodded and stood up, "I did it to protect them,"

"Well I'm sure you can tell them that you lied and that I am alive,"

"If I tell them that I will also have to tell that their mother is a murderer,"

"I didn't kill Kelly," Nikita whispered, loud enough for him to hear her.

"You were found with the gun in your hand. The evidence doesn't lie," He hissed.

"It did in my case,"

"Point is, you are dead to Alex and Carter and that's how it's going to stay," Anna said.

"We'll see," Nikita glared at her before looking at the others.

"Don't think this is over. I'm back and I intend to raise hell in each one of your lives. You have no idea who I am anymore nor what I am capable of doing," Nikita warned them before walking away towards Director Kendrick.

Birkhoff who had stayed quiet throughout the ordeal spoke, "Am I the only one who got chills?"

* * *

The next day...

"Nice office. You've really outdone yourself in remodeling it," Nikita said turning around as Michael entered. He closed the door and locked it before walking over to his desk. He turned and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" His secretary had informed him that Nikita had arrived and barged into his office.

"To raise hell in your life is my main priority but I'm not here to do,"

"Then what do you want Nikita?" He said as he sat down looking over some files he had on his desk.

"I know,"

"You know what?" He asked looking up at her.

"About Division,"

He stopped and looked up at Nikita.

"How?" He stood up.

"I am Division, Michael,"

"What?"

"6 years ago, I was taken out of prison by Division and turned into an assassin. Two years ago, I broke one of their rules,"

"Which rule?"

"I fell in love with a civilian. His name was Daniel. He was the man who broke me out of the walls that I created after you cut your ties with me. For the first time since you left me I felt wanted and loved. He gave me everything. He was my _everything_. I would come home from missions and he'd make me feel better. He'd comfort me without asking a single question about what had happened. We were dating for 7 months when he proposed to me. It was all of a sudden..."

_Flashback_

"_I'll be there in 20," Nikita told the person on the phone before hanging up._

"_What happened?" Daniel asked after Nikita got off the phone._

"_They want me to come in," She sighed as she faced him._

"_Again? I thought today was your day off," He wrapped his arms around her._

"_It is but technically I can be called into work any day, any time," She turned around and looked at the photo of them._

"_You're always stressed out. Maybe you should quit," He whispered in her ear._

"_I can't,"_

"_I'm sure they can find another person to take over your job,"_

"_It's not as easy as you think,"_

"_Will this change your mind?" He placed a little black box in front of her and she gasped. She sat up and opened the box and gasped again. She looked down at Daniel, who had a cheeky smile._

"_Marry me?"_

"_Daniel!" She playfully hit his chest before taking out the ring._

"_I was going to wait and add a few more diamonds but I figured this was the perfect moment to ask you. So Nikita will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, yes, and a million times yes," She leaned down and kissed him before putting on the ring._

_End of flashback..._

"...I couldn't stop saying yes. He promised me a beautiful simple life, a house with a white picket fence, and to love me till the day he takes his last breath. Division couldn't have that though. They couldn't let me be happy so they had him killed a month later and made to look an accident,"

She began to walk around the room, Michael's eyes never leaving her walking figure.

"Katherine had be confined to Division after his death. I mourned and spent a month attending sessions with her. By the end of the month, I told Katherine that I understood why that they had to him killed. I gained the trust of Alexander quickly and became his right hand woman. I did all the missions to perfection. They thought I had gotten over his death and that I was better because of his death. They were wrong. Very wrong. I began to work against them, the moment they let out of Division. I met Ryan Fletcher, a CIA analyst who knew something like Division existed. I also met Owen Elliot, a rogue guardian who fell in love with a civilian named Emily Robinson who got killed by Division. Then there was Sara, a recruit who faked her death before she could be canceled. Finally, I converted Sonya, Birkhoff's replacement to join my cause. Together along with Birkhoff's occasional help, we took down Division, piece by piece, mission by mission. It wasn't easy and we nearly lost people in the process but we made it out. The last thing they'll say before the end will be my name and it was. Alexander and Katherine were killed and they yelled my name before a bullet hit Alexander in the head another one hit Katherine in the heart,"

"And now Division is being run by Ryan and myself until we can clean up the mess Division left,"

"What do you want me to say besides I'm sorry for your loss?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might as well know the truth since now we're both Division," She turned and began to walk over to the door before stopping and turning again.

"Oh and I'm going over to see Alex and Carter tonight,"

"No you're not," He stated placing his hands in his pockets.

She walked up to him, crossed arms, "Why not? I have the right,"

"You lost that right when Kelly died,"

"I didn't kill her,"

"You were found with the gun in your hand, Nikita. You're guilty of murder,"

"I'm going over there because I want to see them,"

"Nikita, you died the day you killed Kelly. You know it. Anna told you that last night,"

He walked and leaned against the front of his desk, "Don't come into their lives. They don't need you,"

She walked up to him and glared, "What the hell did you tell them? How did I die exactly? Phillip was very vague when she said I was killed in a car accident" She hissed looking up at him. Their faces were only inches apart from each-other and Michael could see the fire in her eyes.

"You died in a car accident a few days after Kelly was murdered. You were driving, late at night, on your way back to the hotel when another driver ran a red light. You swerved trying to avoid being hit and your car flipped a few times. You died from your injuries. That's the story we told Alex and Carter," He explained. It had been the story everyone had agreed to. He had created it himself and it made sense at the time.

He watched as Nikita raised her hand and slapped him across the face. He didn't fight her. He knew he deserved it as much as he hated to admit it.

"You son of a b*tch,"

"I did it to protect them from the truth,"

"Michael, you are taking me to them today and if you don't I will tell them the truth myself," She threatened.

"You love them too much to hurt them that way,"

"You don't know me anymore, Michael Bishop. You don't know what I am capable of. The young women you married is not the same one that's standing right here in front of you. I promise I'm going to rain pure hell on you and your life, Michael Bishop," Nikita said before turning around and walking out of his office.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous.**

**Some stuff to know:**

**-Kelly the one who was murdered is the same Kelly from NIKITA, the one that was Nikita's best friend. Except in this story, she was murdered and Nikita because she was found with the gun in her hand, was convicted of it.**

**-Sara is the same Sara from the show that was suppose to be cancelled but Nikita saved her. In this story, she faked her death before she could be cancelled.**

**-Victoria is married to Percy.**

**-Amanda and Phillip Jones(or as he's known on the show, Mr. Jones) are married.**

**-Michael and Emilia(I'm still trying to figure out who I would pick as an actress to play her) are engaged.**

**-Emilia is Amanda's niece.**

**That's all.**

**xx**


End file.
